Perdón
by Korralicious
Summary: Asami tenía demasiado dolor dentro de ella y necesitaba decirle a esa persona todo lo que sentía. Masami. ONE-SHOT


**Perdón**

Asami lo observaba desde la distancia mientras que los brazos de Mako rodeaban el cuerpo de la Avatar, ambos sonreían mientras se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Asami sentía celos de la morena porque ella le había quitado lo último que podía ser llamado como suyo. Asami siempre salía perdiendo, ella daba todo y a veces no recibía nada aunque a veces ella creía que se lo merecía aunque la razón del porque no estaba clara.

Con el corazón convertido en pedazos, la joven nueva gerente de Industrias Futuro tuvo que dejar de observar a sus dos amigos pues la sensación de una pérdida más era dolorosa pero que te restrieguen en la cara lo que ya has perdido es peor.

¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente bonita para Mako? ¿Acaso él prefería al Avatar porque simplemente ella era mejor en muchas cosas en los que Asami no lo era?

El camino de la joven heredera se fue desviando de sus amigos cuando los problemas hacia su empresa empezaran a tomar viada dentro de su vida, la imagen que había dejado su padre de Industrias Futuro después de asociarse con los igualitarios no fue algo que la ayudara a triunfar por lo que la joven tuvo que madurar aún más con tan solo diecinueve años, dejando amigos, vida social y las llamadas de un cierto nuevo miembro de la Fuerza Policial de Ciudad República a un lado.

Las semanas pasaban, los meses se acumulaban y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya casi seis meses habían pasado desde lo de Amon pero la joven chica simplemente se preocupaba del trabajo, su aspecto deteriorado. Su piel sin brillo y seca, su cabello una vez tan negro como la noche se veía sin color y descuidado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos sin vida la hacían parecer una muerte viviente. Su vida no era la misma, lo había perdido todo o al menos casi todo, pues su empresa se encontraba en el borde de la bancarrota.

Sus amigos la habían dejado de lado. Esto no era totalmente cierto, ella los había empujado hacia un lado pues no podía perder ni una sola cosa más. En las noches ella lloraba, sin poder dormir mientras memorias de ojos color ámbar llegaban a su mente. Ella se imaginaba en las promesas vacías de cierto chico que a la final se fue con otra, él nunca la amo y probablemente nunca nadie lo hizo.

Solo la usaban.

Asami simplemente se levantó de la cama, no iba a pasar una noche más dando vuelta en esa cama sabiendo que no iba a dormir y si lo hacía pesadillas de padre tratando de asesinarla y de su madre muriendo la alcanzarían, haciéndola despertar una y otra vez.

La joven camino descalza por su inmensa mansión hasta llegar a uno de los bares de su padre, necesitaba un descanso y un respiro. Tal vez podía parecer fuerte pero mantener esa imagen la estaba agotando, no sabía qué hacer y tal vez simplemente olvidar era todo lo que quería. Así Asami tomo una de las muchas botellas de whiskey de la Nación del Fuego hasta olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Ella despertó cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó de su inconsciencia, unos brazos la tomaron y la cargaron hasta su habitación donde ella quedo dormida nuevamente.

Despertó horas después con un latido en la cabeza mientras que el mundo le daba vuelta. Asami se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas de su cama, respiro suavemente antes de mirar alrededor. Ella se había quedado en el bar y ella creería que despertaría ahí.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su habitación?

Sus preguntas se fueron cuando una familiar figura entró por la puerta con una bandeja con comida y una gran jarra de agua. Los ojos ámbar la observaron por unos segundos antes de que el muchacho dejara salir un suspiro y prosiguiera para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de noche de Asami mientras esta solo se dedicaba en observarlo.

¿Era real o tan solo era producto del alcohol y del dolor?

-Hola- Le susurro el chico mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-M-Mako- Susurro la chica sin aliento- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Asami le pregunto con un tono de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de esperanza pues si él la visitaba era porque aún se preocupaba por ella.

-Llamaron de tu oficina a la central de policías, conteste yo y era tu secretaria pues me dijo que no habías acudido a la oficina en días- Le comenta el chico apuesto de cabello tan negro como el de ella.

-¿Días?- Pregunto la chica sin poderlo creer pues ella creía que estuvo dormida tan solo por esa noche.

-Parece que los días que no has dormido y más la borrachera que llevabas te pasaron factura haciendo que quedes inconsciente todo ese tiempo- Le reprime Mako a lo que Asami desvía la mirada.

Recordaba del porque había recurrido al alcohol en primer lugar por lo que su quijada se tensa y sus puños se cierran.

-Asami- Susurra el chico mientras observaba el cambio de comportamiento de la joven- Todos estamos preocupados por ti, no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo y…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar una furiosa voz lo detuvo.

-¿¡Preocupados?!- Dice la chica antes de empezar a reír como una loca, tanta presión finalmente había hecho que la chica explotará- No mientas Mako, todos sabemos que nadie ha estado preocupado por mí y sobre todo _tú,_ tú el chico que prometió estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y a la final me abandonaste por otra persona- Dice Asami olvidándose de la bondad y de los buenos sentimientos.

Necesitaba sacarlo todo.

-Tú eras lo último que tenía y…y simplemente te fuiste- Dice Asami finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos y golpeando el pecho del chico mientras se descargaba- Te amaba tanto- Susurra con un hilo de voz y las últimas fuerzas que ella tenía. Unos brazos la atraparon y la rodearon mientras la chica solo se aferraba a la ropa del chico y lloraba mientras Mako temblaba suavemente.

-Lo siento Asami, lo siento tanto- Susurra el maestro fuego, su mano recorriendo el cabello suave y sedoso de la chica.

Tan diferente que el cabello de Korra.

-No sientes nada- Dice Asami tratando de separarse de los brazos de Mako.

-¡Claro que lo hago!- Mako la toma de los hombros separándola para verla a los ojos, una pasión como el fuego danzaba en los ojos de él- No tienes idea de como lo siento, siento todo, siento el como por mi estúpido error yo te he perdido- Susurra el chico finalmente rendido mientras sus ojos se ablandaban- Tuve miedo Asami, miedo de perderte y preferí huir de ese miedo encontrando a alguien más, alguien a quién no me doliera tanto dejarla ir- Susurra antes de dejar ir una risita irónica.

Asami solo la miraba perpleja mientras sus manos continuaban en el pecho de él, estas seguían aun aferradas a sus prendas.

-Creo que no funcionó pues al final te perdí como amiga también- Susurra Mako antes de que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Asami simplemente la tomo de la barbilla y acerco sus rostros lentamente, el olor a alcohol aún presente.

Sus labios se juntaron y se besaron lentamente, sintiendo los segundos que tenían de calor mutuo mientras las manos del chico la tomaban de la cintura para acercarla a él. Odiaba amarla tanto.

Después de segundos se separaron, Asami lo observo pues había llegado a una resolución.

-N-No podemos hacerle esto a Korra- Susurra mientras sus labios temblaban- Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente y yo no deseo que nadie sufra más de lo que debe- Le dice mientras mira el rostro desesperado de Mako.

-Ella es una buena chica Mako, debes cuidarla y no la lastimes. Tal vez en un futuro nosotros podríamos ser algo pero mientras tanto, no lastimes a nadie más- Asami comenta cerca de los labios del muchacho.

Mako solo asiente antes de dejar ir a Asami lentamente.

-De acuerdo- Mako la observa- Espero verte pronto Asami- Comenta antes de besar delicadamente la mejilla de la joven empresaria.

-Por supuesto cadete- Le sonríe suavemente antes de que Mako caminara hacia la puerta mirando una vez más hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, envía un saludo con la mano antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

Asami solo se queda en su habitación ahora fría y silenciosa antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar hacia un punto fijo.

Tal vez algún día los sentimientos de ambos se entenderían.

 **A/N: Espero les haya gustado y sobre todo a Prota Makorrian que fue el de la idea de escribir un hermoso Masami *-*. This is for you biiiish.**


End file.
